


sun(rise/set) on your skin

by timelessidyll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Night Cuddles, Photography, Soft Mornings, lots of chaste kisses wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: nothing beats how the sun looks on you.





	1. in a picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atumun15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/gifts).



> this is for the loveliest person ever, my dear ves, because she's been dealing with a lot lately and i want her to know i'm always supporting her! i hope you enjoy this! just wait, there'll be a second part coming later!

Johnny stretched leisurely, shaking off the heaviness of sleep. His hands still felt a little stiff, but he stretched them gently to loosen them up a little faster. He glanced at the clock, rubbing at his eyes when it remained unfocused. 6:20 am. His eyes drifted to Chittaphon sleeping next to him, blissfully asleep and unaware of the early hour. Which meant he would be all the more annoyed if Johnny woke him up.

 

“Chittaphon,” Johnny sang into his ear lovingly. “Baby, wake up, we have to catch the sunrise.” Chittaphon only mumbled sleepily and brushed aside Johnny’s hand. He huffed, settling back down on the bed so that his face was next to Chittaphon’s and he had his arm thrown over his boyfriend’s waist. “Come on, I’m only going to ask you this favor once.” Chittaphon gave no indication he paid attention. A kiss on his exposed cheek made him hum contentment. Johnny smiled in secret victory. 6:25 am. He had about five minutes before sunrise. Another kiss on his eyelid, the bridge of his nose, and the corner of his lips. But Chittaphon only snuggled his face harder into the pillow, and Johnny’s victorious energy faded. He pouted childishly and slumped into the bed, limp as a stuffed doll, mournfully watching the sky lighten outside.

 

It was hard to stay mad at Chittaphon, though. His face had scrunched up adorably from the kisses Johnny had given him and the light being casted on him made him seem like an ethereal angel. Johnny’s eyes widened and he eased himself up slowly to avoid disturbing Chittaphon before scrambling for his camera. He didn’t want to photograph the sunrise without Chittaphon, but if the sunrise was on him… Well, that just might work.

 

The soft click of the shutter would be impossible for Chittaphon’s sleep-addled mind to register. Johnny took a quick look and smiled, satisfaction clear in how he looked at it. He placed a single kiss on Chittaphon’s head before heading to the bathroom to get ready. In the time he was gone, the bed had gotten colder. The emptiness by his side was what eventually woke Chittaphon up, although he desperately tried his best to sleep longer. 6:58 am.

 

After he’d brushed his teeth and taken a shower, Johnny checked again, and all Chittaphon had done was switch which side of his head was stuffed into his pillow. Johnny trailed his fingertips over the skin exposed by Chittaphon’s shirt when it rode up during his unsettled movements, feeling the body under them shiver from the unexpected touch.

 

“Baby, I’m gonna go make breakfast, okay?” He was about to leave again when Chittaphon stirred and blinked at him blearily. In his head, Johnny snorted, because of course the idea of him disappearing to the other side of the house was unacceptable.

 

“Why? ‘S cold,” Chittaphon whined, unhappy if the furrow of his eyebrows was any indication.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve already showered. If you want cuddles, you’ll have to come with me.” Chittaphon’s grumbles could be heard even through the pillow. Johnny’s fond expression became even softer. Chittaphon usually had that effect on him. “So what’s today’s verdict,” he teased.

 

“I’ll come,” Chittaphon said. Johnny pressed a small kiss to his head as he left. Breakfast was usually a simple affair, but he decided that omelets were in order for today. It was the least he could do for his boyfriend’s heroic struggles. He heard the light padding of feet on tile from somewhere behind him, and not soon after a pair of lithe arms wrapped themselves around his stomach. He waited patiently for the oil in the pan to heat up before he added the eggs.

 

“Why are you making omelets?” Chittaphon complained into his back. Johnny wanted to coo at his habit of stuffing his face into something, anything, when he wasn’t ready to face the day. “We could be cuddling on the couch right now.”

 

“Because you like omelets.”

 

“I like your cuddles more than I like omelets.” Johnny pulled Chittaphon to his side and buried his face into his hair, suppressing a smile.

 

“Sorry baby, I’ll only be a few more minutes.”

 

“I’m gonna cling to you like a koala.” He immediately made true on his promise, going back behind Johnny to climb onto his back.”

 

“I have a better idea,” Johnny laughed, trying to ignore the tickling of Chittaphon’s hair on his neck and focus on the cooking. “You could take a shower so that our cuddling won’t be interrupted.” The thought of making such efficient use of his time like some sort of adult made Chittaphon groan.

 

“Fine, but it’s for the cuddles.” Johnny gave him a quick peck on the lips before he watched him trudge to the bathroom. No matter how much Chittaphon whined and complained, Johnny knew he’d always end up giving in. He added a few garnishes on top of the finished omelets while waiting, nothing too fancy because he wasn’t any kind of chef. Chittaphon came back as quickly as he possibly could, the thought of finally getting his morning cuddles spurring him to finish each task without delay. Johnny had to stop himself from laughing at his somewhat harried final look.

 

“Eat fast,” he said, handing him a plate. “I took a picture of you earlier that I wanted to show you.”

 

“When?” Chittaphon cut a piece and stuffed into his mouth, chewing slowly around the mouthful.

 

“While you were sleeping.” The nonchalance of Johnny’s tone was sharply contrasted by Chittaphon’s sudden chokes.

 

“I look awful when I’m sleeping!” he protested when he could finally breathe again.

 

“You’re always an angel,” Johnny refuted easily. “You’re the embodiment of ‘I woke up like this.’ I swear you look great. Let me go get my camera.” When Johnny got back, Chittaphon was already on the couch after cleaning up their dishes, tapping his fingers to a steady beat. “Here.” He held out the camera so that there was space for Chittaphon to wiggle in and settle in between his arm and side. The picture was inspected from several angles and held up to the light a few times before Chittaphon gave in.

 

“I guess I don’t look too bad,” he admitted halfheartedly, much to Johnny’s delight.

 

“Next time, I want to get one of you with the sunrise.”

 

“You’re pushing your luck, babe. Mornings are hard enough as is.” There was laughter on their lips when they kissed. “You’re the only reason I tolerate the hours before 8 am.”


	2. in a painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!! the chenle-centric part of my promise

The most peaceful time of day, in Chenle’s humble opinion, was sunset. It meant that he would always find himself, without fail, to be Renjun’s model while he practiced various “anatomical variations.” All he cared about was that it meant he got to stare at him for hours, running his eyes over his features again and again until he was positive he could draw him from memory. If he had any artistic talent obviously.

 

‘Like now,’ he thought as he sat on a park bench, one foot on the seat with his head resting on his bent knee. He could stare at the curve of Renjun’s lips, the angle of his jaw, the curve of his nose, his nimble fingers as they sketched his shape. Every time he looked up, Chenle gave him the smallest, brightest smile he could without distracting him too much, and it always made Renjun smile back before his eyes fell back to his page. The smile would stay on his a while longer. Chenle liked how happy it made him feel.

 

“Lele.” Renjun was standing in front of him, darkly lit by the setting sun, and hand on his shoulder. The park only had a few stragglers left behind. “We can go now.”

 

“Did I fall asleep?” Even before he saw Renjun’s telltale smile, Chenle knew by the heaviness of his tongue and inability to process English that he had. “Never mind,” he corrected himself, switching to Mandarin so that he wouldn’t have to think so hard. He stood up with Renjun’s help, glancing up at the pink blending into purple and navy.

 

“Lele, come on, we have to catch the bus.” Renjun had switched to Mandarin as well. A small change, but Renjun was grateful.

 

“Do you have all your supplies?” he checked as they walked toward the bus stop outside the park. Renjun rolled his eyes playfully, lips curled into the practiced sneer he always gave Kun.

 

“Yes, mom,” he said, prompting a sudden giggling fit from Chenle. Renjun looked smug at having done that. The streetlights were on, ready for the imminent darkness. They were already close enough to brush their arms together as they walked. While they stood at the bus stop, Chenle linked their hands together.

 

“What a coincidence,” Renjun said, checking his phone. “Seungmin just texted and told me he’s staying at Hyunjin’s for the night.”

 

“What a coincidence indeed.” Chenle smiled secretively. “What do you have in your fridge?”

 

“Rice, eggs, and enough vegetables for fried rice.”

 

“Soy sauce?”

 

“Seungmin makes sure we never run out.”

 

“Good enough.” The bus pulled up. Renjun pulled out his bus card and swiped for both of them, and Chenle led them to two seats he saw towards the back.

 

“You know,” he said as the bus started, “even if Seungmin had been there, I would’ve still come over. Donghyuck is an awful roommate.” Renjun bit his lip to stop his laughter. “Just so we’re clear who I like more.” He noticed a few strange looks from other passengers, and he realized they were still talking in Mandarin. He started snickering, causing Renjun to give him a concerned look.

 

“People are looking at us weirdly because we’re still speaking in Mandarin,” he whispered, to which Renjun started snickering about as well. He adjusted their hands to be more comfortable as he spoke.

 

“Probably for the best that they can’t understand us, because I’m about to talk so much –,”

 

“– Of course you’d do that,” Chenle interrupted him, adoration hiding behind his reprimanding tone. They sat quietly for the rest of the ride. Chenle laid his head on Renjun’s shoulder as he played with their intertwined hands. They got off at their stop and walked to Renjun’s shared apartment, enjoying each other and the navy sky. Only the faintest hint of purple was visible on the western horizon, barely there through the skyline. That was one thing Chenle regretted about the city.

 

Fried rice was made and then eaten on the couch while watching a random movie playing on some channel. The plot wasn’t too bad, but the action scenes were lackluster, and soon Chenle’s attention was back on Renjun. It never seemed to truly leave, especially when they were together. Renjun hadn’t seemed to notice that Chenle had completely lost interest in the movie.

 

“You know, Junnie,” Chenle started, causing Renjun’s eyes to shift to him, “the only part of your smile that I hate is that I can’t see your eyes. You have this habit of closing them when you get too happy.”

 

“Only for you, Lele,” Renjun replied smoothly, huffing a breathy laugh before leaning in to give Chenle a quick peck before his attention got taken back to the movie. Chenle tugged on his shirt impatiently.

 

“The movie isn’t even that good, Junnie.”

 

“Maybe it isn’t,” was Renjun’s cheeky response, “but you’re cute when you get eager for attention.” Chenle got up and crossed his arms, suddenly pretending to be offended.

 

“Well, if that’s how it’s going to be, maybe I’ll just leave.” Renjun’s grip on his wrist prevented him from heading out the door.

 

“Aw, stay a little longer, Lele. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Chenle narrowed his eyes. He hated that Renjun would use his love of surprises against him like this, but he sat back down anyway. Renjun gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Chenle pretended to tolerate it with a pout, even though he really wanted Renjun’s lips on his own.

 

“Alright, let me go get it.” He went over to the table where he’d dropped off his art supplies. Chenle’s leg bounced unconsciously as he tried to deduce what the gift was. “Some kind of artwork” was the best he could come up with, but that was too broad. Renjun pulled out his portfolio and brought the whole case back to the couch.

 

“Are you ready?” Renjun asked, part teasing and part serious. Chenle nodded while holding his breath. He didn’t release it until Renjun gave him the gift, letting it flutter the short distance into Chenle’s hands. It was a painting of him, done in shades of warm pink, purple, and orange, in the position he’d been sitting in earlier that day on the bench. He gaped at it helplessly, disbelief etched into his loose grip, as he examined each stroke and line. “I pulled out my acrylics while you were asleep. I thought it would be a waste not to let you have it.” Chenle struggled to put his thoughts into words.

 

In the end, all he said was, “You’re too much, Junnie,” before planting a bruising kiss on Renjun’s lips, the painting of him as the sunset safely forgotten on the coffee table.


End file.
